That's for me to know and you to find out
by Kya Kata Omani
Summary: Sakura starts to play tricks on Gaara as things start to heat up between them. Naruto goes in brother mode. Temari and Kankuro help Gaara get Sakura to tell who she likes. Story much better then the summary. Please R'N'R CHAPTER 11 NEW CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for one of my friend, piratesfann from livevideo.**

Gaara sighed as he looked at the down casting flames. Then looked at the sleeping Sakura. Since he was the Kazekage he had to complete missions from other villages besides the sand. He was paired up with Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, and Sakura…….he could stare at her for days without getting bored. They were on an S-rank mission to get Uhiha Sasuke back. Even though the didn't like each other and Sakura loved Sasuke, he was still willing to complete the mission. Tsunade almost forced him to go and she did. He hated that he had to help them get Sasuke but it had to be done. He was leader of the group and he was actually hoping that Temari or Naruto would be…..okay well not so much Naruto but at least Temari.

He groaned as he laid back on the cold grass. He put his hands behind his head and looked at the stars. He started to feel sleep overcome him but forced himself to stay awake. He wondered if she would ever love him like he did her. He use to force himself to say that he didn't love her and it was Not Love But Misguided Hate. But….it turned out over the years that he started to love her…...he closed his eyes and sighed.

_When he opened his eyes he saw her standing over him, her arms crossed. "Are you okay? You've been acting weird ever since we started this mission."_

"_Hn." he said looking away. She sighed and sat next to Gaara. "Look. I know you don't like Sasuke and you don't have to like him just….help us get him back…please?" she begged him. He looked at her and groaned. "I'm only doing this because I'm forced to." he crossed his arms and sat up. She smiled and placed a hand on hi shoulder. "I know you know that I like Sasuke….but to tell you the truth…." She smiled even more. "I was starting to hate his guts when he hurt Naruto. So I'm not going to go easy on him when we fight." He was shocked. "I never thought I would hear you say that." _

"_I never thought you would talk to me this much." she said taking her hand away. He looked at her and smiled….only a little. She frowned. "Something must me wrong with you….your smiling." _

_He chuckled. She rested her head on his shoulder. "You know. Your not the person you use to be. Your more care free." He looked down at her and blushed. "Your different too."_

"_How?"_

"_Everything about you has changed, except for the way you look….actually, you so look a little different. You look more…cuter." _

_**WHAT THE FUCK?! DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!?!?! **_

_She smiled up at him. "You've become more like a human and a little handsomer." He sighed in relief. She giggled. "Look, I know we were never that good of friends and you tried to kill use numerous of times."--he scratched the back of his head--"But your not that person anymore."_

_He looked down. "This is weird." he said. "What is?" she said confused. "This. I-I've never really talked to you before."_

Gaara shot up in his sleep and looked around, everyone was packing up camp. He looked at them, then at the sky…..noon.

He got up and sighed. "Ok. We need to get going to sound." said Gaara as he put his gourd back on. "Hai." They all said as they started walking. _When did I start fascinating about Sakura-chan. I mean sure I like her…but I don't….love her? Do I? _The Kazekage was in……in……love? Gaara stumbled and fell onto the floor but caught himself just in time to land on the floor not so hard. "Gaara!" said Temari as she ran to his side as everyone else. He groaned and rolled over. "Kazekage-sama….are you alright?" said Sakura. He nodded to her and Temari helped him up. "I'm okay, just….stumbled." he said as he looked ahead of him. Temari let go of him as he started to walk again. They all looked at each other with curious faces then ran after Gaara.

---------------------

It was about nine, nine thirty at night as everyone, except Gaara and Kankuro, were setting up camp. Gaara was practicing with Kankuro some new moves that ha made and Kankuro was getting his ass whooped.

Naruto was sleeping right after they set up camp and Temari and Sakura were the only ones at camp. "So, I heard you and Shikamaru are officially going out now." said Sakura smirking at her. She looked away and blushed, but still nodded. "Way to go. Naruto just started dating Hinata about a week ago. Right when he asked her out she turned blood shot red then fainted. I felt sorry for her. At least they're finally together." said Sakura.

Temari giggled. "I never knew Naruto would end up with Hinata. I thought he would live a lonely life and only love ramen." said Temari putting a hand under her chin and leaning on her leg. Sakura laughed. "So did I."

--------------------------

"Ok! Ok! I give up!" Kankuro yelled at Gaara falling on all fours. Gaara smirked. "I was waiting for you to say that." he muttered. Kankuro got up and walked over to the tree leaning on it them falling to the ground from tiredness. Gaara walked over to him and sat next to him after taking his gourd off. "Look, what would you do if you liked someone and didn't know how to tell them?" Gaara said after a few minutes. Kankuro looked at him surprised. "And your asking this….why?" said Kankuro smirking.

"What?! I person not allowed to know what to say if they like someone?!" Gaara almost yelled. "Calm down….Look if you really like a girl….this is what you say…."

--------------------------------

Gaara and Kankuro soon returned, about 2 hours later, and only Sakura was up, laying down and looking at the stars. "This is your chance." Kankuro whispered as he walked over to his tent and went in. Gaara set his gourd down and walked over to her and laid down next to her.

"Hey, how was training?" said Sakura. "Ok. Just like always I kicked Kankuro's ass. How was your….setting up camp….?"

_Gaara you baka!_

"Ummmm….Ok? Naruto fell asleep right when he set his tent up." Sakura said looking Naruto's way. Gaara chuckled, "Could you expect any more from him?" Sakura laughed with him. She rolled to her side facing him. He looked at her and smiling, the moon shining on her skin made her look so pure.

"Sakura-chan….Do you like anyone?" he said. She was taken back at then but still nodded. "Who?"

She smirked. "That's something for me to know, and for you to find out." She said while getting up and stretching. "Night, Kazekage-sama."

"Call me Gaara-Kun, Sakura-chan." she smiled at him and nodded. "See you in the morning." he said. She crawled into her tent and sighed. "I love you Gaara." she whispered as she soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love you to death. If I don't get **_

this back, I understand. But I have

a game for you. Once you read this

letter, you must send it to 15

people that you really care about,

including the person that sent it to 

Gaara sighed as he opened his eyes again. _Second day I'm waking up exactly noon…… _He sat up and looked around, everyone was eating lunch. He got up and walked over to them. "Hey." Everyone said to him. He nodded to them. "When are we leaving?" said Naruto looking up at him. "After your done eating, I'm going to go exploring…..I'll be back in thirty minutes." He said before starting to walk out of the clearing, forgetting his gourd.

--------------

He sat on the branch of a tall tree as he looked over the camp. Just then Sakura got up.

--------------

"I'm going to go catch up with Gaara-kun…..I need to talk to him about something." she started to walk toward the forest. "Tell Gaara to come back if you do find him!" Temari yelled as Sakura started to run into the forest.

-------------

_Shit….._Gaara thought as he started to jump from tree to tree trying to get in front of Sakura. "Gaara! It's time to go!" She yelled. Gaara finally got in front of her and jumped down onto the bottom of the tree and leaned on it. "It's time to leave." Sakura said when she saw Gaara. He looked at her and smirked. "So, this person you like….is he traveling with us?" Sakura raised and eye brow. "Ummmm….yeah…..why do you care?"

He shrugged while smirking and walking over to her. "I'm not allowed to wonder?" He stopped right in front of her, leaning down. She started to sweat a little. "Well yeah, you are allowed to wonder but…..why do you care?" she said crossing her arms and looking him straight in the eye. "Because……."

He started to walk off. "Hn." was all Sakura said before following Gaara.

------------------------

_**While Sakura was gone looking for Gaara**_

Kankuro set down his food and looked at the 2 ninja's in front of him. "Look, we have two missions now…..One to get Uchiha Sasuke back and Two, to get Gaara-kun and Sakura-chan together." Naruto and Temari spat there food out. "WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.

"Gaara doesn't like anyone….he barely likes us." Temari said. "Well, he likes Sakura-chan and really wants her."

"I'm going to kill him." Naruto whispered under his breath.

"Your going to kill who?" Everyone turned around to see Gaara and Sakura standing there, arms crossed. "No one." said Naruto. Temari and Kankuro glared at him. "What?! I'm telling half the truth."

-----------------------

Gaara sighed as he looked around the forest. "We should make camp soon. It's around seven." said Sakura. Gaara nodded while Naruto glared at him. "What?" said Gaara. Naruto started to glare more. Gaara glared back and they were now in a glaring contest.

Temari just sighed as her and Sakura looked at the sky. "This looks like a good place." said Kankuro stopping them in front of an abandoned village. Temari smirked and walked next to Kankuro. "Where did you find this on the map?" she whispered. "I have my ways."

----------------------

Naruto and Temari are sharing a room, Kankuro said he wanted his own room and got that, and Gaara and Sakura had to share the last room open.

"So, about when happened in the forest-"

"Stays in the forest." Gaara finished as he started to take his shirt off. Sakura nodded and started to get undressed into her under-garments. They both laid down on the bed and Sakura was facing the wall while Gaara was facing here. Sakura shivered a little then felt a warm arm go around her.

"Thanks Gaara-kun. Thanks." she said before falling into a deep sleep with the one she loved. Gaara smiled and pulled her closer to him, he tucked his head into her neck and smelt her scent. She smelt like lavender lilacs in the open.

He sighed as he soon fell asleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

-1_**I want you to know that you are amazing, and I luv ya to death. If I don't get this back, I understand. But I have a game for you. Once you read this letter, you must send it to 15 people that you really care about, including the person that sent it to you. If you receive at least 7 back, then you are loved. Nobody knows what they have until they loose it. You never leave the person whom you love for the one you like, because that person who you like will leave you for the person whom they love. Tonight, right at 12:00am, your true love is going to realize that they LOVE you! Then something is going to happen to you between 1:00 and 2:00 a.m. Tomorrow, be ready for the greatest shock of your life. If you break this chain, you are going to have bad luck in love for the next years of your life. Send this to 15 people in 15 minutes! I Love you! **_

Sakura groaned as she opened her eye. She froze. _Gaa-Gaara-kun…..in front of me….and in a….very weird position._

Sakura blushed and looked down. They were both tangle in the covers and arms and leg rapped around each other. I'm mean Sakura wasn't complaining at all!!! She loved it….but what would happen what Gaara woke up. Sakura sighed but stopped. _Two days in a row he's woken up at twelve so he might wake up at that time again….I can wait….._She smiled to herself as she sniggled closer to him. She felt Gaara's arms bring her closer to him. She looked up to see Gaara awake. "Ummmm……Uhhhhhhhh………Is it noon already?" She couldn't think of anything to say. He chuckled. "How are we going to get out of this?" he said while moving a little. "Well, you could start with getting off my hair." Sakura said annoyed. "Sorry." he moved back to where his was. "First get your hand off my ass." said Sakura. He blushed and pulled his hand away from there. "Sorry….again." about 30 minutes later they were untangled.

--------------------------------

Temari smirked as they started to head for the sound village again. "So, how was your sleep guys?" She put her hands behind her head and looked at Naruto as he yawned. "For once…..I feel like not going back to sleep……near you at least. You snore worst then Sakura."

"HEY!" Sakura yelled from behind him and punch him in the face own he turned to look at her. Temari just glared as Kankuro started laughing his head off and Gaara just smirked. And they started walking off as Naruto gained conciseness (sp?). The walk was quiet as they started it run into the sound.

_Where coming Sasuke-kun…..Believe it! _Naruto yelled in his mind as his whiskers became bolder and his eye's started to turn blood red. Ever since they got Gaara back, he's been practicing with Pervy Sage and Kakashi Sensei how to control the fox. He's almost mastered controlling it, but only up to five tails. "Naruto-kun…..don't go on a rampage when you see Sasuke-kun…..ok?" said Sakura looking at him with pleading eyes. He nodded to her and looked in front of him only to be hit my a tree. Everyone stopped as Sakura jumped down onto the ground and coughed Naruto's body……

--------------------

"Well, I think we should head into sound around midnight. One of us, from what I think, should pretend to join sound and learn a lot about them…." said Gaara. "But who? None of use really know what Sasuke's like now." said Sakura. They all looked at her. "What?"

"Well, when they go to war with Konoha again, they're going to need more medic ninja's." said Naruto. Kankuro nodded. "Fuck no! I rather get eaten alive or raped them go with Oruchimaru!" Sakura almost yelled. "Well, you and Naruto-kun are really the only one's who know him. Naruto can't go because Akatsuki might be after him and that might interfere with our plan." said Gaara. Sakura sighed. "Do I have to?" she whispered. They all nodded but Gaara. "Look, I'm sorry but it's the only way…..you do want to get Sasuke-kun back….right?"

_Sasuke you baka, _Gaara thought.

Sakura looked down…… "I don't really know anymore. To tell you the truth I think he's turned out to be a big jackass." Naruto's mouth dropped. "THEN WHY DID YOU NEVER LET ME TAKE YOU OUT?!" She sighed. "Hey! I did once but we had to clean dishes after because you had no money. So shut the hell up baka!" She yelled at him, slapping him in the back of his head.

He groaned and turned away. She smiled then frowned. "Ok….I'll leave at midnight." She got up and walked over to her tent. She stopped in front of it and looked at them, fake smiling again. " G' night." she walked in. "I'm a Baka." said Gaara.

----------------------

Sakura walked out of her tent and stretched. She froze again. Everyone was standing up in front of her. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." said Kankuro. "I have to." she looked down then looked up at them. She walked over to Naruto and hugged him. "I love you, Naruto-Kun." _**(IN A BROTHERLY WAY PEOPLE!!!!!!)**_ she whispered in his ear. "Sorry you have to go." She pulled back. "It's ok. I'll be back soon." she walked over to Temari and Kankuro. "It was nice getting to know you guys. Hope I get to see you soon." she both gave them hugs and last was Gaara.

She walked over to him and sighed.

_Now or never. _She looked up at him and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you." he whispered as he rapped his arms around her. "Me too." she pulled back. She looked at him before lightly kissing him on the lips and starting to run into sound. Gaara stood frozen and so did everyone else………

_Hope I see you again soon….Sakura-chan……._

Sakura found Sasuke, Kabuto, Oruchimaru, and Sai a few miles into sound and told him she was going to join. Oruchimaru allowed and gave her a curse mark on one of the nights while she was asleep. He curse mark almost looked like Sasuke's. It was a circle but it had an eye in it, it looked like the nine tailed fox's eye. She didn't really know what it looked like on her because she hasn't tried it yet. So far, in one week she learned very little about Oruchimaru except that Sasuke is his container and that he gives people curse marks by biting them. She felt weird ever since she got her curse mark a week ago, just like Sai, they both felt week, mostly Sai because he kept making sexual comments to her. She would always punch him the started to help the pain by healing hers. He and Sasuke haven't talked them much, only when walking by each other or something.

Every night she wondered if Gaara was thinking of her as she did him.

-----------------------

Gaara sighed as he looked at the down casting flames, just like he did as he had that dream about him telling Sakura she was cuter then ever. He smiled at that thought as he looked at her tent. She left it here so Gaara could sleep in it. He sighed as he got up and headed over to the tent. He crawled in and laid down, staring at the top of the tent.

"When are you coming back….Sakura-chan……?"

---------------------------

"Gaara-kun…..I miss you so much……" she sighed as she let tears fall. she felt something growing inside of her. She fell off her bed, holding the back of her neck. The curse mark.

It started to poor out…..she felt it consume some parts of her skin. She got up once the pain stopped and looked into her mirror. The curse mark was a shape shifter kind, it kept moving into different shapes. "What the hell?" She said as she fell to the ground again, grabbing her neck and sighing as the pain went away, and for good. She got up and looked into the mirror again.

"It's ok…." she turned around to see Sasuke leaning on the door frame. She growled. "What do you want?" she said annoyed. "Well…..I just came to sat hi….well, hi."

"I don't want you here." she turned away from him.

"No."

"Now!" She yelled at him, turning around, letting the curse mark go out again. He flinched and backed up. "What the hell Sakura! Don't pull that thing on me!" He yelled. She started to come toward him. "What? Your afraid." she put the curse mark away. She slammed the door closed and sighed, falling onto the floor, leaning her head on the door, crying.

_What's wrong with me?!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm not going to update anymore after this if i don't get 20 reviews_**

Sakura sighed and she stopped crying and got up. _What's wrong with me? I need to get out of here. I'll leave tonight. _She walked over to the bed and laid down. _But I can't leave, for the sake (sp?) of the mission. _She closed her eyes she fell asleep.

-----------------

Gaara's eyes shot opened as he bolted up and looked around the tent. _I could have sworn I heard something. _He got out of his tent and looked around. He froze.

"Long time no see, Gaara-kun." he said smirking. "Not long enough……Uchiha." He felt a strange wind behind him as Sasuke smirked. Next think Gaara new he fell to the floor.

---------------------

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. _I'm only doing this for Naruto. Only for Naruto. _She sat up and stretched. Something wasn't right. She looked at her hands then got up and went to the mirror. She gasped as she turned around.

"Found this thing a few miles from here. He wouldn't happen to be yours would he?" he smirked as he threw the body down onto the floor. "What's he doing here?" she said annoyed. He chuckled, "don't play, I know he's with you."

"Prove it."

"I found Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro there."

"They might have just been after me. I ran away from the village just like you."

"Impossible."

"Ask the Kazekage-sama after he wakes up…..he'll prove it." She glared at him and he sighed. "Oruchimaru said to keep him in your room, try to make him join our side before we attack Konoha….or at least try to." he said before walking out. She growled and slammed the door. She looked at the lifeless body and walked over to in, she leaned down and picked the Kazekage up and placing him on her bed.

"Fuck." she whispered. _Your not suppose to be anywhere near here._ She looked at the Kazekage. She shoved him a little as he moved to his side. _At least he's living. _Sakura sat on the edge of the bed and slapped him in the back of his head. He groaned and turned over. Sakura got up and sat on the ground, face to face with him. He opened his eyes and backed up.

"Relax…..you're a baka you know that. I told you not to some within a fifty mile radius from here." she whispered to him. He sighed. "We were at least a hundred mile radius from here." he said, crossing his arms. She activated her curse mark as it started to consume some of her skin. He back up, all the way to the wall.

"OK! OK!" He whispered loudly. She smirked as the curse mark went away. "We were in a twenty five mile radius from here." he looked down. She slapped him. "What the hell Sakura! Why are you treating my like shit?!" He yelled at her. She picked him up and brought his ear to her lips.

"The walls have ears." was all she whispered before throwing him at the wall. He groaned at his back made contact with the wall. "I'll be back soon, if you walk out of this room, you will be killed." she said before walking out of the door.

------------------

"Look, I'm sire that Gaara is okay, he might have meet Sakura and are on there way here with Sasuke." said Temari looking at the wondering boys. _And they call their self's men……_

Temari looked at one of the tree's. _You better be safe Gaara….or else I'll kill someone._

---------------------

Sakura was looking for Oruchimaru. She didn't know why but she's going to lie to him…….She found Sai who said another sexual comment and got his ass kicked again, he told her that he was just talking to Oruchimaru and was in the main hall. She thanked him and started to run there. Once there she saw Kabuto and Oruchimaru talking. They looked at her and Oruchimaru smiled. "Yes?" he hissed in his snake like voice.

Sakura bowed and said, "The Kazekage, Gaara of the sand, has decided to join. He want to help take over Konoha once we have enough ninja's." Oruchimaru's smiled only grew. "Good, find Sasuke and Sai and bring them here with you, I need to talk to all of you too…..and please bring the Kazekage too….." she nodded and ran away, back to her room to get Gaara.

------------------

"Look, your now a member like it or not. I have to deal with them and now you have to too. Deal with it." she spat as he started mumbling things. "Fine…..but, about the thing you did before you left……"

"No….let's just forget that ever happened." she stated as she opened to door for them. He crossed his arms again. "Fine."

They first met up with Sasuke as she was in-between the two, yelling at them everyone once and a while. Sai was already there talking to Oruchimaru, but Kabuto. "Sakura, go get Kabuto for me….he said he would be right back but he hasn't been here since you left." She nodded again and ran, now looking for Kabuto. Once she found him, he forced a kiss on her. He didn't like that at all and when he force his tongue in her mouth, she bit if until he tasted his blood. She smirked as he back away.

"I'm a much stronger media then you….and just stronger." she spat out his taste and started to run back. He sighed. "At least I got a taste of her." he said before starting to walk the way she ran.

---------------------

Once there, they waited about 5 minutes before Kabuto came. "What took you so long?" said Sasuke, annoyed. "Trying to rape someone." Sakura whispered. "I forgot to do something on my way to I want back to finish it….." he said while looking at Sakura.

She growled and turned away. Gaara glared at Kabuto. He heard what Sakura said.


	5. Chapter 5

While they are in that meeting with Orochimaru Gaara convinced Oruchimaru that it will look suspicious if he disappeared while on the mission tailing after Sakura. After much talking and support from Sakura, Oruchimaru agreed but only to gather more ninja's from sand. But Sasuke would have to come with him.

They are to leave tonight and will return in a week or two, if there is any hold up they are to send hawk to him.

It was about 6 and him and Sasuke are to leave in about 2 hours.

Gaara and Sakura were in her room. Just staring at the wall. "So…..your leaving tonight……" Sakura said. "…..yeah……."

"I'll miss you….." she said looking at him. He looked at her and sighed. "Look, what happened at the forest I want to talk about…..and now….not when I come back."

She sighed. "Ok…..what about it?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because-Because I like you Gaara….more then normal….I guess you could say that I….I…..I love you." She didn't looked at him, afraid he would reject her. He was actually as shocked as he would ever be. He looked at her and sighed. She looked at him before being kissed. She pulled back a little and sighed. "You…..you like me too?" she said, barely above a whisper. He nodded. At this, they leaned towards each other in unison. They kissed softly and gently, almost chaste, just lovingly and caringly. As they prolonged the kiss they also got more fervent and agitated, releasing all of the 'mood' that had been held up until then. As the kiss started becoming more passionate and Sakura started becoming more animated. He lightly ran his tongue along the contours of her upper lip, pleading for further access to her. Sakura parted her lips slightly; just enough so Gaara could slip his tongue into her mouth. She was startled to find Gaara being so take-charge, but there was something… exciting about it.

As soon as Sakura parted her lips, Gaara moved in and remembered how well she had reacted to him gently running his tongue along the soft, sensitive flesh of the inside of her lip. He tried it again and was pleased when he felt her tremble in pleasure underneath him.

He rolled them over so Sakura was on top. He repositioned his hands, one gently running his fingers through her hair, the other running up and down her side, mapping out the delicate curves of her stunning body.

Gaara was done teasing her. He went straight for her tongue as soon as he relocated his hands. He attacked and dueled with her tongue in her mouth, wrapping his around hers, lightly strutting along hers, sometimes moving away, to not neglect the other parts of her mouth.

As he was making another pass at the soft tissue of Sakura's inner lip, he seemed to hit a sensitive spot. she let out a mewling whimper. This was enough to knock him out of control of his body and his hormones took over the situation once more.

The hand that had been carefully running up and down her curves moved down to lay on her butt the other hand that was in her hair moved up to her head, firmly but gently pressing it against his.

Sakura could also feel herself succumbing to the hormones governing her body's actions. All this closeness and intimacy… She felt both the physiological need and the physical need to return it with just as much heat and ferocity.

She placed one hand against his chest and the other hand on his head. At feeling Katara react to his touching in a positive fashion, his hormones begged and craved for more. He gently squeezed her butt and pushed her closer to him, listening for any more of the delightful moans and squeals she was producing.

Their mouths' opened and closed in unison as they continued to chase this continuously heightening pleasure. Gaara started to rub Sakura's butt gently and she threw her head back in the unexpected pleasure that this produced.

With Sakura pulled away, Gaara began to rain a fluttery of opened-mouth kisses down her face, to her neck, down to her collarbone and beginning to head lower… The hand that was on her butt had slowly made its way to her shorts bottom…Sakura hissed in pleasure as soon as Gaara had made his way down to her neck. She felt him gently pulling at her bottoms and pulled back slowly to look at him in the face.

She didn't know what they were about to do until now and he just noticed too. "We-We shouldn't go that far….not yet at least….right?" she said looking down at them. He nodded, "It's about time I leave anyway."

_That was a fast two hours. _

She got up and sighed. "I hope I se you soon……and please don't kill Sasuke." she smiled at him. He chuckled and stood up next to her. "I'll try not to." he said looking down at her. He lightly kissed her on the lips before picking up his bag. "If Sai says any sexual comments to you. Tell him I'll kill him." he opened the door and looked at her one last time.

"See you later?"

She nodded, "See you later." He smiled and walked out the door to met Sasuke. "Bye…Gaara-kun."


	6. Chapter 6

"What happened?" said Sasuke. "Huh?" said Gaara as the walked out of the building. "at the beginning of the meeting, you and Kabuto we're glaring at each other. Why?"

Gaara growled. "He forced a kiss on Sakura." Sasuke wasn't really that surprised. "Well….he's been so desperate I'm amazed he isn't gay yet." Gaara growled. "I hate him." he said in a low tone voice. "Same here. But we have to deal with him." after that they were silent.

----------------------

Sakura sighed as she opened her eye's. "It is so boring here." she whispered. It's true, there was absolutely nothing to do here except sit down and stare at the wall. Sakura looked at the door as it started to open. _Crap. It's the Baka's together. _Sakura sat up from her bed. "Try to rape me again and I will kill you." she threatened them. They both smirked and walked in. She got out from under the covers and got in her stance. "We're not here to rape you." Sai said crossing his arms. She growled and looked at Kabuto. Kabuto sighed but still nodded.

She got out of her stance and crossed her arms. Sai opened his mouth. "If you say an sexual comment I will kill you." Sai closed his mouth and looked at the ground.

It was an awkward silence between the three. "You want to spar?" Sai and Kabuto said. "Do you want to get killed?" she said smiling. They ran out of the room right at that. She smiled before laying back down. "Hurry up…..Gaara-kun."

-----------------

"Will you boys….SHUT THE HELL UP?!?!?!" Temari yelled at them from behind. "You've haven't shutten up since Gaara went missing! So will you please shut up before I force you to?!?!?!" They shut up and looked down. "Sorry." they mumbled. "Look, we need to find Sakura and Gaara now, she shut up and listen to what I have to say."

-------------------

"Ok….this is where, it said to be, Oruchimaru's layer." said Naruto. They nodded to him. "Sakura and, maybe, Gaara might be in there…….including Sasuke."

"So…..what do we do……?" said Kankuro. Temari growled at him. "Did you not hear a word I say and hour ago?"

"Hn…..you yelled so much that all I could hear was blah, blah, blah."

"Well you can take that blah, blah, blah and shove it up your hairy little a-"

"Enough!" Naruto yelled at them. They stopped. "Look, all was have to so is stay hidden, find Sakura, Sasuke, and or Gaara and get them out." Naruto looked down and clenched his fist.

_We're coming for you Sakura, Sasuke, and Gaara….we're coming……_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I got like…..no review from the last 2 chapters? Why? Why? Why? What did I do?!?!?!?!**_

Gaara laid back and stared at the stars. Before he left was the most amazing thing that ever happened to him…..and no one knew except them.

"Ok….lets just make one thing clear, you do anything to hurt Sakura….you'll die." said Sasuke as he started at the Kazekage. He sat up and glared at him. "So……..you heard?" he growled. Sasuke smirked and chuckled a little but still nodded. "You need to keep it down a bit…..but I'm serious, you hurt her I'm going to hurt you."

Gaara smirked. "So you do care about her?"

Sasuke glared at her. "Nani? No…..I would have to be a baka to care about her."

"So now your calling everyone, including you, a baka because we care about someone? If you are then your really messed up. I don't really care about anyone but myself but look where that's put me. So your going to try and rape an old dude because you missed your chance." Gaara crossed his arms. Sasuke got up and walked over to Gaara. Gaara got up and growled at Sasuke. "I would never do anything to Sakura-chan……"

"Oh….so you would hurt your true love to rape sakura-chan?"

"True love?"

"Yeah….Naruto-kun….." he crossed his arms again and smirked. "Sentio! I do not love Naruto! Why would I?!" He growled before turning around and heading into his tent. "Because you act gay around everyone!" he yelled back as Sasuke walked into the tent. "We should make up a new name for him….one even gayer then _Sasuke-kun_………" He sat back down and laid back. This is probably the first time he isn't going to sleep since the mission started. He just stared at the stars until around 5 in the morning. He got up and looked at Sasuke's tent then back at the burned our fire. He sighed.

_I wonder what Sakura's doing……………_

------------------------

Sakura sighed as she sat up. She couldn't sleep at all last night and when she need today is to night listen to anyone…….today…..all day…..

She turned over to her side and stared at the door. She would probably do that until Gaara came walking in but she knew that wouldn't happen until a week or 2 from now. She groaned and closed her eye's. the weirdest part of not sleeping all night is not being tired in the morning. She turned on her back and stared at the ceiling until her door opened. She looked at who it was from the corner of her eye and groaned.

"Just leave me alone, Sai." she turned her back to him. "I was sent here by Oruchimaru. He told me that he needed to show us a few techniques in a few hours."

She groaned. "Why today……why not tomorrow?"

"Because tomorrow we're going to be traveling to sand to catch up with Sasuke and Naruto….well…at least me and you are." she turned to face him while sitting up. "Really?"

He nodded to her, putting on a fake smile again. The door creaked open a bit and Sakura's breath hitched. "Na-Naruto?"

Naruto walked in with Temari and Kankuro behind him. Kankuro closed the door and smirked. "Looks like your cheating on Gaara….can't wait to tell him." he crossed his arms. "I am in, in no way, dating Gaara or this bisexual freak." Sakura said getting up and walking over to them. "Look, Sai….I know you're a spy for both side so chose your side now and you won't die." said Naruto taking out a kutana and bringing it to his neck.

He put on another one of his fake smiles. "I choose what ever side will help me kill Oruchimaru." Naruto smiled his fox like grin and but the katana away. Sai smiled his fake smile as Naruto frowned. "Ok….you gotta stop doing that. Look, we're going under cover with you. We all have to act men toward each other, ok? Sai and Sakura, take us to Oruchimaru." Sai nodded and so did Sakura as she opened the door. They all walked out and about a few minutes later they were getting close to the main hall. "Look, Oruchimaru might be happy to have Naruto but…..he has to give you guys something." she said before her and Sai activated there curse marks. "Gaara doesn't have one yet but….he's going to get it when he comes back." she said before putting her shape shifter curse mark away.

"Sa-Sakura-chan….why was your….different shapes every second?" She shrugged. "It's weird, I know, but it's the kind of curse mark I have. You'll get yours soon." she said as she walked into the main hall, everyone else behind her. "Oruchimaru-sama…..we have new people on the attack for Konoha." she stated moving to the side as Oruchimaru and Kabuto stopped talking. "Ah….Uzumaki Naruto….it's been a while."

Naruto crossed his arms. "……..Whatever…….." he mumbled. Sakura glared at him. Oruchimaru and Kabuto started walking toward them. She sighed for no apparent reason…….well, except that she just remembered that she had to train with Oruchimaru and Sai some time today. Oruchimaru smirked. "Well….we finally have someone strong on our team…."

Sakura's eye's widened. _What about Sasuke? _

She looked down at her shoes then back up at Oruchimaru about to but Naruto, from what she could tell at least. She fell to the ground and held her curse mark. "No-Not aga-again." she whispered as he curse mark poured out. She opened her eye's and stared at Naruto crouching down in front of her. "Are you alright Sakura-chan?" She growled at him. "Get away from me shit." she whispered violently at him. He backed up and looked confused then remembered when they decided on in her temerity room. He glared at her. "Fine, be that way you nasty little spit." he walked over to Temari and Kankuro.

_Spit….._She flinched the growled. _That's where I draw the line! _She got up and slapped him in the head.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Look, I'm sorry if I went a little crazy in the authors notes it's just after what happened to my family I feel like I'm not important anymore so….yeah….sorry, anyways, lets get back to the story.**_

Naruto growled at her. She just smirked and pushed him aside as she started to walk back to her room. "Sakura?" said Sai. She didn't answer. She disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Oruchimaru sighed. "She's as bad as Sasuke." he murmured.

* * *

Sakura slammed her door closed. She didn't know why she left or why she wanted to leave……or….maybe she does know. She leaned onto the door. _I don't want them to have to deal with the curse mark. _She got off of the door and made her way towards the desk, putting out the candle.

* * *

Gaara sighed as he looked as the person in front of him. It's been like this for over 3 hours and they still we're even close to Suna. He put his head back and looked at the tree's before choosing one to jump onto. Sasuke stopped and looked up at Gaara. Then jumped up after him. Gaara leaned onto the tree and looked down to almost crash heads with Sasuke. "Why are we up here?" Gaara pointed at something on the ground and Sasuke looked. It was Deidara, Itachi, Pain, Kisama.

_Great, just what we need. _They both thought. For some reason Deidara stopped moving. _Shit, _Gaara thought as he hid more into the tree. Just then Sasuke growled and was about to jump Itachi but was held back. "No time for your foolish games, Uchiha." Gaara whispered to him while holding him back. He mad a growl before giving up. "I think we lost them." said Deidara. Itachi, Kisama, and Pain stopped. "Great….now how are we going to get the Kazekage?" said Kisama.

Gaara raised an non-existing eye brow and looked back at the four.

_Why do they want me?_

Gaara looked at Sasuke to see him looking at him. "What?" whispered Gaara. Sasuke shook his head. "You became the Kazekage?" He whispered back. "Now's not the time." he said looking back down. Pain sighed. "Lets just keep going and head to Suna, they will have to be there sooner or later." said Pain.

_Pain looks familiar….where have I seen him before? _Sasuke thought. He brushed that thought away as pain and the rest of them walked away. They stayed in the tree for about another 10 minutes before they jumped down. Sasuke just stared at the place where his brother once was. "How can a sap like him take out the whole Uchiha clan? Besides you of course….but why did he let the weakest one live…we'll never know." Sasuke punched Gaara in the back of his head but the sand protected him from the punch.

* * *

Naruto growled as he shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at Sakura's door. He started walking again, heading to his new room before seeing Sai. "Naruto….you shouldn't have gone so hard on Sakura." he said looking at Naruto straight in the eye. He looked down then glared at Sai. "Shut up." he said before starting to walk to his room.

Kankuro walked into Naruto's room. "Why did you have to call her a spit?" Naruto looked up at him and groaned as he rolled off the bed, falling onto the floor. "I don't know. She called me-"

"So what! Even when me and her hated each other we never called each other spit!"

"Shut up!" he yelled at him as he shot up and glared at the Sand nin. Kankuro growled and said, "Your becoming just like Uchiha Sasuke." then he turned on his heel and left. Naruto looked down and fell onto his knees. _I'm such a Baka. _He got up and started running for Sakura's room.

* * *

She stared at the scroll in her hand. _Why can't understand this? _She groaned and leaned onto the back of the chair, staring at the scroll before the door opened. "I'm busy." she snapped at whoever opened the door. "Sakura." She froze. "Leave me alone Kabuto." she grabbed the scroll and brought it closer to her. Kabuto closed the door behind him and leaned on it. "How's our little cherry blossom?" She heard the door lock and instantly was on her guard.

"Leave me alone you little baka." she spat at him as she turned around to look at him. "That hurt Sakura."

"Your not good a being sarcastic are you?" she glared at him and she walked up to him, balling her hand into a fist. He smirked as she stopped a foot away from him. "Who said that was sarcasm?" She growled at him. His smirk only grew wider. Time stopped as he stepped forward and captured her lips into a passionate kiss. She instantly grabbed his neck and gabbed it but he gabbed her hand and put it down before pushing her onto the wall. She forced her eye's closed as her pushed himself against her. She totally lost it as her hormones took control. She moaned as his hand trailed up and down her curves. His mouth left hers and trailed down her neck and lower.

Someone knocked on the door but didn't stop. "Sakura….Look, I'm sorry." Naruto. "NARU-" She was cut off by Kabuto's lips. His hands started to un-button her shirt as her eye's grew. Her shirt was fully open so he could room around more. His hand cupped one of her breasts through her bra and started to play with it. That's it. She growled and pushed him back. "Naruto!" She yelled.

* * *

Naruto growled as he stepped forward and slammed the door and pushed. It didn't budge.

* * *

Sakura ran to the door, pushing and pulling on the knob.

_Come on! Come on!_

She gasped as she felt cold arms snake around her waist. "No!" She yelled. She felt weak again….like she did when she was young…. "You're a weak little girl." he whispered in her ear. She froze. **_Weak……_** _**Cha! Lets kick his ass!!**_ Inner Sakura yelled. She furrowed her brow and turned to face him. "There's a lot of things a ldon't ike about the world, Kabuto." she leaned closer to him then Inner Sakura took control. "And your one of them." she punched him in the gut as he was sent flying back into the wall. She ran to the door and grabbed the key turning it then pulling it out. She looked at Kabuto for a second before running out into Naruto's arms and crying. "Sakura-chan. Wh-What happened?" Naruto looked up to see an unconscious Kabuto laying on the floor, with blood trickling down his lips.

Naruto held the crying Sakura tighter knowing what just happened. "It's okay Sakura. It's okay." she cried harder as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kankuro and Temari. She smiled at them as she started to button up her shirt again. "Thanks Naruto." she smiled at him. He smiled back and said, "You can stay in my room tonight. I can take the floor when you can take the bed?" She nodded to him and looked at Kabuto before getting up as Naruto helped her up.

"What are we going to do with him?" said Temari. Kankuro smirked. "I have an idea."


	9. Chapter 9

"Kankuro….you have a sick…twisted mind." said Temari as she thought over the plan Kankuro thought of. "What?! It's a good idea!" he said crossing his arms then leaning onto the wall. "Yeah….if your going to rape someone!!" Temari yelled at him, hitting him in the head. "Ouch." he moaned as he rubbed his head, backing away from Temari. Sakura looked at the unconscious Kabuto and sighed, walking over to him. She took her hand out and put it on his stomach and pushed a little as green chakra surrounded her hand.

"Sakura?" Naruto looked over to her. Sakura closed her eye's and pumped more chakra into her hand before it being grabbed. She yelped as she opened her eye's to see Kabuto's hand on hers. "St-stop." he whispered. She relaxed a bit noticing that he wasn't going to do anything from the condition he was in. "I-I'm sorry. Oruchi-uchimaru told me to-to….." he was slipping in and out of consciousness. Sakura placed a hand on his head and pumped chakra into her hand as his eye's opened again. "To…."

"To what, Kabuto?"

He sighed as he stared at the Suna gates. "We're finally here." said Sasuke as he leaned back a little and put his hands behind his head. "Look, you have to stay out here. They know that you're a missing nin and if they see you they'll know something's up. So.Stay." he growled at Sasuke as he starting running into Suna. Sasuke growled at the ninja as he disappeared from sight. He sighed and looked around. Sand. Sand. Sand. Sand……He scoffed and started running toward Suna as he did a hand seal and turned into Kankuro.

* * *

Sakura didn't know what to do. Oruchimaru was a twisted demon from what Kabuto was able to tell before blacking out again. "Ok…so the only thing we know so far is that Oruchimaru is 100 gay." said Kankuro smirking to himself. Temari hit him in the back of the head. "Sentio Baka!" She said.

Sakura looked at her door as it opened to reveal Sai. "Oruchimaru wants to see you Sakura." She froze. "Al-Already?" Sai nodded. She got up and looked at her friends. "Any ideas?"

"If he tries anything, kick him in the groin…..you know…if he at least has one." Naruto said smirking. She smiled at him then looked at the rest of her friends. Kankuro and Temari looked at each other before getting up and walking over to Sakura. "We'll be guarding the front door and if anything happens we'll bust open." She thanked them before walking out with them following after a few minutes.

She closed to door behind her and looked at Oruchimaru as he leaned onto the table. "Yes, Oruchimaru-sama?" He smiled at her. "I heard what Kabuto tried to do to you."

"Because you ordered him you sick pervert."

"Come one, don't act that way towards me." he walked toward her. She crossed her arms. "You much really want me to help you with that plan of your if you are willing to let someone rape me."

"Then maybe I should of asked Uchiha to do it for me." he placed a finger under her chin to lift up her face to him. She froze before pushing his hand away. "No, I rather be raped my Sai then Sauce Uchiha." she hissed at him. He smiled before walking around her. "So…..your implying that you want to be raped?"

"No, I'm implying _if _I was raped who I would rather be raped by." she looked at him from behind her. He then frowned. "So, you really though that you would be raped my Kabuto?" she scoffed. "Well, yeah, he practically was hooked on me!" she slightly yelled to him. "He was just trying to give you a message from me."

"What? That you want me pregnant and rawly raped?" He chucked. "No, my dear, he was trying to give you this." he hissed before his neck stretched out and bit the side of her neck.

"Ahhhhh!!" she screamed before falling on all fours and panting slightly. She clutched her neck as she felt the warm liquid slowly slip out between her fingers. "Wa-What is this?" she coughed out as she felt blood on the side of her lip. Something was moving on her curse mark. She screamed out in pain as she heard the door slam open and could feel wind.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Ahhhhh!!" she screamed before falling on all fours and panting slightly. She clutched her neck as she felt the warm liquid slowly slip out between her fingers. "Wa-What is this?" she coughed out as she felt blood on the side of her lip. Something was moving on her curse mark. She screamed out in pain as she heard the door slam open and could feel wind. _

She opened her eye's a little to see Temari and Kankuro standing in front of her. "Gu-Guys, Sto-Stop." she coughed out. Kankuro looked at her before helping her up. He supported her as she glared at Oruchimaru. "Wha-What did you do to m-me?" she growled. He smirked. "Give you an extra curse mark. It helps the other curse mark get more power as time comes. You will feel more pain though."

She growled at him. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Because Sasuke already as enough power, and you need more power."

"Your implying that I'm weak?" he shook his head. "I'm implying I can make you more powerful."

"What if I don't want power? What if I want prize?" She groaned as more pain consumed her body. "The more power you have….the more prizes you get." he said before he vanished.

"More? Prizes?" after that she fell unconscious. "Come on." said Temari before her and Kankuro, who was carrying Sakura bridal style, left to go back to Sakura's room.

"Is she ok?"

"What happened to Ugly?"

"Did he rape her?"

Question after Question Temari had to answer as Kankuro set Sakura down onto the bed. "IS SAKURA-CHAN ALRIGHT OR NOT?!" yelled the annoyed Naruto. "FOR THE LAST TIME NARUTO--I HAVE NO IDEA!!" She yelled at the blond haired boy. Naruto looked down at his unconscious pink haired friend. "Gaara's not going to like this." he whispered to Kankuro. "No….he's not."

--

Gaara walked out of Suna with the fake Kankuro behind him. "I told you to wait outside."

"And I told you that I don't take orders from a blood thirsty demon." If he still had Shukaku inside of him that emo punk would be dead. Gaara sighed. "Look. You don't like me because I stole your girl. I don't like you because you hurt the girl I love. Back or emo boy. Or.Else." He growled at the Sasuke and he turned back into his normal self.

Sasuke scoffed and started walking again and Gaara just glared at the spot the once proud Uchiha was. Gaara felt like something was wrong once Sasuke passed him, like….he was going to hurt someone or….

"No." he whispered as he stopped in his tracks. He looked around him before feeling someone grab his arms and pull him down. He growled as his sand shot out of his gourd and started to fly around him, grabbing every thing that dared threaten him in this fight. Sasuke smirked as he spotted Itachi. Itachi stared at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke started walking toward his brother. "So…..you really do want to join?"

"Pain excepted me….and I don't care if your in it. I need to gain more power and I already gained all the power I can from snake dude." Itachi nodded to his young brother before handing him a ring. "Welcome to the Akatsuki."


	11. Chapter 11

_"Pein excepted me….and I don't care if your in it. I need to gain more power and I already gained all the power I can from snake dude." Itachi nodded to his young brother before handing him a ring. "Welcome to the Akatsuki."_

"I should've known." Gaara growled as he ran away from the Akatsuki members. Sasuke smirked as he looked at the retreating Gaara. "So, what's the plan to get the Kazekage?" said Deidara.

--

Gaara ran into the hide out and looked around, the candles weren't lit and it was quiet. He ran to Sakura's room to see Temari, Kankuro, Sai, Naruto, and an unconscious Sakura. He looked at Sakura, shocked.

"What happened?" he demanded, slamming the door behind him. Temari got up and walked over to her brother. "Well, she almost got raped my Kabuto and Oruchimaru. She got another curse mark on her shape shifter one, she passed out, and hasn't woken up for a day…and ummm….I think that's it." she said trying not to make Gaara go crazy. He glared at the door before running out. "Gaara!" Naruto yelled while getting up and following him.

"Gaara! Wait!" he yelled. Gaara stopped and glared at the blond haired boy. Naruto stopped in front of him.

"Your kinda to late if you want to kill Oruchimaru and Kabuto…." he laughed nervously. Gaara crossed his arms, raising a non-existing eye brow. "You and everyone else killed them?" He shook his head. "No." Gaara motioned for him to continue. "They, kinda….ummm….they ran away." Gaara growled. "Hey, where's Teme?"

Gaara starting walking back to the room. "Hey! Answer my question, Gaara-sama." said Naruto, catching up with him. "He join the Akatsuki." said the Kazekage. Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"Wh-What?" Gaara stopped to look at him. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…..but, he said that he already head enough power from Oruchimaru and needed more power. So he join the Akatsuki." He looked down. "I know this would happen! I know it!" Naruto slammed his fist into the wall. "Come on, lets go tell the others." they walked together back to Sakura's room.

--

Sakura groaned as she started to open her eye's. she felt something warm press against her back and something around her waist. She pushed herself into the warmth to hear a low chuckled. "Wakey, Wakey, sleep beauty." she gasped before opening her eye's more and turning around. "Panda-chan!" she yelled before hugging Gaara. Everyone, except Gaara and Sai, snickered at his new nickname. He growled at them. Naruto smirked at them before getting up and walking over to them.

"So, Panda-chan?" Naruto said, smirking, with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Back off Uzumaki."

Naruto put up his hand protectively. "Kidding, kidding."

Sakura hugged Gaara tighter and sighed, content. "When did you get back" she whispered. "Only a few hours ago."

"Where's Sasuke?"

"SasGAY joined Akatsuki." he whispered lowly, growling at the end. Sakura pulled back, betrayal written all over her face….again from Sasuke. She looked down. "That gay bastard." she whispered violently. Gaara got up, helping Sakura up. "Me and Naruto know where one of the Akatsuki's bases are from when he saved Gaara. He should either be there or in a different base."

"WAIT!! HOLD UP!! We're actually going after this cold hearted bastard?" said Temari, confused. Sakura nodded. "He's like a brother to me and Naruto…..If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have gotten stronger." Temari scoffed. "I still can't believe we're going to go after that cold hearted bastard." she crossed her arms and looked away.


End file.
